Bar's Dedicated Serenade
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Goofyness. Quatre's bar's the best place to hang out. Everyone's teary eyed as Duo leaves. Heero decides to compare his life to that of Duo's. lol


~ Bar's Dedicated Serenade ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
6-3-03  
  
.  
  
Archive: IF you've got the OK to snag my stuff go for it. All others please ask.  
  
Pairings: 2x5, 1+3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Stotic person singing. ::laughs smirking::  
  
Notes: Gods the world is coming to an end! Hell has definitely frozen over... A story... a *Short* story I actually started and finished in the same day... What on Earth is going on!? lol ^_^ Hope ya like! Now, back to the others before someone kills me. Just *had* to get this out of my brain!   
  
Disclaimer: The Guys ain't mine, neva will beh. Michael Peterson's "Love's Great" ain't mine neither.. bu ah do own meh truck and tha plot! And ye canna 'ave either! ^_^  
  
"~Lyrics~"  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
Leaning over the counter gazing about the establishment, happy watery eyes made their usual sweep deciding it was an unusually slow night; mostly just regulars lined the walls, dance floor or sat in his leather clad chairs. Yes. Just his regulars, but people he knew well enough and liked even more. Some could be complete pain in the asses if drink came too much for them, so he tried his best at limiting them. And then others, were complete sweethearts if he did say so himself.  
  
People were his hobby. One reason he decided to open up this pub slash nightclub; it drew people by the masses! At others, just a slow trickle, but people nonetheless that he could watch and guess at. He loved to sit back after serving someone and try guessing at their occupation, what they're really like... sometimes even go so far as to try guessing whom in the vast club that might be attracted to! For that though, a grin slid slowly over his lips as his eyes lighted on a head of brownish fire bobbing out on the dance floor, drink in one hand. He had a partner for guessing of that kind and more then not it left them both a laughing mess attracting rather humorous stares. It was too much! Ohh but the nights they've had!  
  
Alas, said man was happily married and couldn't be his. Not that he minded at all! Oh no, they were better as friends and nothing more. Each were too hyper and giddyish to be together; they'd drive each insane within days! No, the little blonde smiled, that three foot braid belonged to no other then his best friend. His other best friend just happened to be said friend's 'wife'... well, in what they had anyways. He snickered watching as said friend spun around the floor nearing falling over being saved that indignity by a pair of strong muscled arms belonging to another brown headed man.  
  
Chuckling as he poured another woman's drink and handing it over Quatre wished he could get the braided man's best friend into a more happening relationship then just rooming with another and claiming he was his 'roommate'. But no, the Japanese man declared he was happy as was and didn't want to hear a stick shaking more about it!  
  
Which was funny as hell 'cause when the Japanese man got to talking about his French roommate whose name was Trowa, it sure sounded like there was more going on then just being roommates, but who was he to say such a thing to the stubborn ass? heh Least of all then the braided man had a plan of his own to play out. So happily - as least for now, the blonde owner stepped back from that pairing contest and contented himself with something other then.  
  
Eying the brown rope whipping through the air, watching people ducking the swinging extension of being, he laughed. Having known the taller boy for eight years had given light to many a thing he was privileged not to of missed. First on the list would be having met him at all. The other had come stumbling into his bar looking for a drink, something heavy to sedate himself with.  
  
For his life, even as long as he'd been tending his club the Arabian couldn't figure out why the other, seemingly youth, would want to deaden his world so much. Well he came to find out he was having love problems. Love problems that pointed to loosing it if he didn't his act together. And there, was the bait the club owner couldn't help but bite on. Listening to the problem he did his damnedest to help the young man, who he found was truly nineteen and named Duo, out.  
  
It was a week later then the sober boy came bounding through his doors once more, however this time he was brimming over with excitement and joy. It was practically a life force all it's own, slamming into all around him and brightening them by some degree. The cause for such force, if he so choose to guess it, was the one the braided boy was pulling behind him, who looked a bit flushed and annoyed.  
  
Observing the couple stop to talk, looking around the crowd he had taken the time to judge the other boy, a few hairs shorter then the American he wasn't bad. The shimmering blue button down shirt that was left open over a slate tank top tucked into black slacks didn't do for much hiding of his muscled limbs. With each step the pants clung in all the right places, with each arm gesture the shirt pulled taunt showing all the power that lay beneath the seemingly scrawny cameral skinned body. His face was angular yet held a soft roundness that added to the gentle caring he was capable of; it off set a pair of vibrant velvet browns that were slanted from his apparent Asian heritage. His hair, which wasn't as long as the other boy's hung between his should blades in a loose pony tail that had few strands escaping to frame his face, and annoy him as he tried blowing them back or hooking them behind his shelled ears.  
  
It was now official. The elegant looking Asian man had his seal of approval and OK to date the other. He was doubly glad he decided to help the American in ironing out their problems. It seemed that the Asian man and him had been going out for some three years prior and had a touchy thing about his past and honor and practices... Said before sad American had forgotten something of this ordeal and quirked a joke at one or two of them, offending the soft hearted Asian... Thus, his venture into 'Sweet's Hidden Spices' to drink the pain away that he had caused and felt over almost loosing his love.  
  
"Quat! Hey Quatre!!" his name had been called over the loud booming music while dragging his beloved behind him to the bar where he had been sitting. "Q-man I'd like ya to meet Chang Wufei, my boyfriend. Fei-chan meet Quatre Winner!"  
  
And that, had been the first meeting between the three of them that sparred a life long friendship. Quatre had grown to love the two men like brothers, helping with anything and everything that he could for them, in return they did what they could, helping out at the bar and giving surprise gifts that the Arabian had tried (unsuccessfully) to tell them wasn't needed. He loved being there for them, that's all he wanted in return. Though the helping at the club was rather humorous and enjoyable.  
  
Now, he stood back watching as Duo was spun around the floor by his Japanese friend, Heero, for the fifteenth time that night. Shaking his head in mock sadness as he chuckled to himself Quatre wouldn't have been surprised if he meet Heero before Wufei, that the American would have dated the blue eyed devil himself! They were certainly a pair to watch, never a dull moment when they were around. But like the rest of them, he was just a best friend, someone to get together with and goof off around, cause trouble and blame each other over it.  
  
No, Chang Wufei was always, and would always be, his one and only love. First love too imagine that! As many years as they'd been together, it was heartwarming to see. Not too many a couple lasted that long anymore... well not many that allowed their spouse to run around free and do as they pleased. Usually those relationships ended up broken with others wedging themselves in. But not in this one, they trusted each other impeccably. Loved unconditionally. It was truly amazing to watch. Of course there were scrabbles like with anyone else, but what relationship could be complete if there weren't?  
  
"QUAAAATREEE!!" a slurred, happy voice called to him. Glancing up, smirk already transforming his mouth he watched as Heero led the nearly completely acting drunk back to his bar sitting him down with a sigh.  
  
"He fell five times, did you see that?! And he says he's not drunk!" Of course he knew the other wasn't, but telling that would ruin the fun. They both had stopped drinking beer about six glasses ago settling on root beet instead. Hey! Might be kiddish like, but it had the word 'beer' in it and tasted good enough, so why not?  
  
"OI! I resemble that remark!"  
  
"We know Duo." Quatre snickered watching as confused understanding washed over the pale peach face, violet eyes dancing with their own mirth.  
  
Duo, still on the 'falling' remark frowned trying to straighten up on his stool to look like meaning business, though he knew they both knew he wasn't drunk, nor would he hurt a fly. Well maybe only a few of them... "He slapped my ass Q-man! Of course I nealy fell over! You know how hard he hits?!"  
  
"No, should I?" those innocent eyes twinkled merrly.  
  
Blinking, Duo arched a brow, "Ya know... I don't even wanna know Q-ball, you've got one wicked mind on those shoulders. I sure hope you find someone equal to ya." He smirked, "How 'bout that Dorothy chick? She's pretty wicked!"  
  
"Lets say no and think it too, 'kay?" No way in hell he was going out with *that* woman. Besides... wasn't she seeing that Dorlin girl? Deciding to get the conversation turned from him he asked, "Have fun didja?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Heero frowned ever so slightly leaning over towards the golden haired man, "Are you saying I'm no fun? 'Cause I'll have you kn-"  
  
Cutting him off with, "Trowa could tell us *all* the ways your fun Heero, I'm sure!" Duo laughed. Yes, no doubt, Heero was a stickler at times, pain in the ass at others, but when with people he knew and trusted it was like a whole new person emerged to party. The damned man did some crazy shit that even *he* wouldn't try!  
  
"Hey!" blue eyes widened at the suggestion in such a small comment, "Hey, hey, hey now!"  
  
"Hay's for horses Heero, your not one, now stop asking for it. Did you want some more root beer?" asked the smiling too sweetly for his own good owner enjoying the slight flush on golden skin.  
  
Mumbling obscenities which the likes more clearly heard would have made Duo proud had then been directed at another, Heero nodded, "Hai" holding out his glass glaring, though it was only half felt. There were too many times to count when the conversation when to teasing him, to Duo to the Arabian and back again. Just when he thought he'd heard it all, one of them would think up something new to say. The 'hay's for horses' comment, wasn't new, but still managed to get a chuckle or two from them all.  
  
"Yo boss! Phone!"  
  
"Welp, guess I better start rackin' up my jacket and headin' on home them" though he didn't rise to leave, waiting on Quatre's confirmation. It was only a few minutes, quiet laughter later when he wondered back over saying, the grin never leaving his face, "Dragon requests that his prized Knight come back to the castle for dinner and desert."  
  
Whether the words were true or not didn't matter, the blush still came against his minds willing it not to. He couldn't put it pass his Chinese lover to say such a thing, he probably did to, only way to find out was to hurry and get home. "In that case, I'm OUTTA HERE!" he yelled the last as he reached the door, pausing for a moment before it came...  
  
.  
  
"~Love's Great!!~"  
  
'  
  
The loud cheer was anticipated. Came nearly ever other time Wufei had to call him home. It was damned funny though, 'cause every time he left, and they started, it was someone else singing. There was a song, just one song, that had become the theme for 'Sweet's Hidden Spices' that seemed to poke fun and mean honestly what was sung towards Duo himself. Not that he minded, sometimes he'd stay a little longer just to see who was singing and how badly they butchered the song.  
  
Though this time he noted, even through the crowds cheers, he could pick out that smooth, raw powered soft baritone voice. Such a rare combination of sounds that he'd kick himself physically for weeks if he ever failed to pick it out. The lead singer for this round: Heero Yuy. And though he'd love to stay and hear how he sung, could ever hear some now, he needed to hurry and get on home before his Dragon started looking for him.  
  
.  
  
"~Everybody's wavin' good-bye to Joe  
  
His wife called, last call... he's gotta go~"  
  
'  
  
Heero smirked as his friend left the bar. It was about time! heh Never failed to amuse him when Chang had to call his lover home. Sometimes it surprised him still that there relationship was that strong to spend so much time apart with unbound trust, then come back together like lifetimes were spent apart. So much love was there for all to see, it was something he'd never seen before. Something sometimes he wished to find, but that wasn't happening.  
  
.  
  
"~Kinda brings a tear, to every single guy  
  
I admire his dedication, he's a family man  
  
Thirteen years had a ring on his hand  
  
Kinda makes me wonder, if I should give it a try~"  
  
'  
  
Looking around as he sung to the song, 'Sweet's Hidden Spices' "theme song", he cocked his head never faltering as water eyes looked around the room. He wasn't the only one moved by a relationship such as his friends. It was on that everyone dreamed of having. You had your space, your freedom and love, and trust that was unbreakable. Even a few arguments just to keep both parties on their toes.  
  
Amazing still... shaking his head walking towards the front of the dance floor where the small raised stage stood. Was how long he'd know the braided man, six years. They had been the best of friends for six bloody years and it felt like forever! What had him in awe though, was his friends having been with the Chinese man for near fourteen now. They had meet when he turned sweet sixteen, had been seeing each other from some time after his birthday to now. If nothing else amazed him in his lifetime, it was be alright, he was contented with watching his friend's happiness radiate like the suns warmth.  
  
.  
  
"~Well I would if I could, but I can't so I won't  
  
They're sayin' I do, I'm sayin' I don't  
  
I won't regret it, one single minute  
  
'Cause love's... great when you're not in it~"  
  
'  
  
Whispers, he could hear them all. It was ridicules that he was singing this song, that's what they thought and whispered. That he should being his 'friend' here and introduce them all. They'd have a grand ol' time!  
  
Well, sorry he wasn't doing.  
  
Damned if he wasn't deaf! He knew what they thought about him and Trowa, that they were more then mere friends. Well they weren't. He couldn't say that ever now and then his mind didn't stray to thoughts of being more then such, but he wasn't pushing it anywhere.  
  
Love might be great in all, but he wasn't stepping into that trap. Nope, he would be just dandy watching those around him going on and on about their love and what's new to what happened last week they hadn't seen. He could not, would not let himself admit to or be in love. Something ingrained in his system feared it for childish reasons... yet he'd do anything to have some form of what Duo had...  
  
.  
  
"~No curtains on the windows, just a couple sheets  
  
TV dinners, my life is complete  
  
Ain't no one more committed... I love the single life~"  
  
'  
  
Single in itself was a grand thing. You could do anything you wanted and no one bickered over if it was right or wrong, if they had time for it or if it was grown up enough. No thank you, screw all that! Heero was *not* going to be wrangled down to those types of thoughts.  
  
Like the song said, he loved the single life, couldn't be more true then that. He didn't have sheets on the windows, more like sheets sewed into curtains by Trowa's hand. He didn't seem to like them just draped over the rods, commenting something like "putting them to waste like that might as well make them look the part" before setting to sewing them together. He had shrugged wondering into the kitchen to fix dinner. Curtain was a curtain to him. Trowa didn't mind them, just wanted it to look right so who was he to stop the others fun?  
  
He had to be true though. Duo and Chang's place was mighty nice. Decked out in black, violet, navy and silver. Nothing was out of place, but it wasn't immaculate either. They didn't have the cable spool living room table; instead had a small rectangle glass covered one standing on a base Duo had made from his welding shop. They had nicely picked curtains of rich navy blue with intricate silver Chinese dragons embroidered upon them; a gift Duo assured him time and again was hand made by Gramma Chang for her baby boys.  
  
And they didn't have TV dinners, at least not all the time; both boys were well versed in cooking. Him on the other hand... was learning. While Trowa, the multitasked person that he was, could be a chief if he put the time and effort into it. The man could cook meals like some people only dreamed of! With a flare that was all the quite man's touch.  
  
.  
  
"~If I want to, I can put on my cleanest dirty shirt  
  
Stay out all night for better or worse  
  
Just look what I'd be missin', if I had a wife~"  
  
'  
  
He luckily, was not the only one to get away with *that* part of the song alone. The only one he had yet to see wearing a shirt he knew wasn't that clean was Chang. The boy had clothes out the ass and was always in top form even when they were only playing volleyball. Grinning as he smacked someone a high five Heero reflected that Trowa was the same way. Almost daunting in the way that his French companion and Duo's lover moved with grace of a feline, every act they preformed held some form of grace to it that enraptured the two boys to no end. They could watch, had watched, the to graceful men perform the most mundane things with attention like that of a child listening to a startling ghost telling... something never let their attention waver.  
  
But no... No matter how much he envied Duo and his lover's life, longed to have something similar to that... with someone close... he was not tying himself down. Yet, the thought still whispered in the back of his mind just how much would change if he did? If Trowa were still to be with him, the one he was with, how different would it be? Or would they merely be closer then they were now?  
  
.  
  
"~Well I would if I could, but I can't so I won't  
  
They're sayin' I do, I'm sayin' I don't  
  
I won't regret it, one single minute  
  
'Cause love's great when you're not in it~"  
  
'  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Hey Dragon..." the singsong voice fluttered through the entranceway as shoes clattered against the wall where their owner unceremoniously kicked them. "I'm home..." came again the sweet tenor as he moved from the entranceway into the living room glancing around. Oh his love was there alright, the book on the table, blanket thrown to one side, cold tea cup at the couches end table... yes he was there.  
  
Nose picking up the fine scents of the culinary genius in work, his body followed, feet leading him into the kitchen where his Dragon stood, chopping up vegetables for this evenings dinner of... something he couldn't see nor place smell to. Sneaking - if he could call it that since he did softy inquire to his lover's whereabouts and let him know he was there - Duo started over the magnolia tiled flooring in silent socked feet coming up behind the slim bronze shouldered man, linking his arms around the slim waist he loved playing with so much. "Hey you..."  
  
"Mhmm. Hello Knight o' mine" lithe frame shaking with quite laughter Wufei allowed himself to lean into those strong arms around his middle, taking in their warmth. "Has the choir sung yet?" Old askings, never failed to speak themselves even when he knew the answer.  
  
Chuckling at that, braid bouncing as he nodded, "You bet they are! They didn't even wait 'til I was out the door before they all yelled "LOVES GREAT!!" I swear Fei-love" shaking his head in amusement, "You'd think with as much I leave, as much they play that damned song, they'd need a new CD soon." Sliding around under his Dragon's arm to be in front between counter and love, "Did you know it's now SHS's theme song?"  
  
"Oh?" an elegant brow raised in amused questioning.  
  
"Mmhmm you better believe it! Ya know half the people that go there are single and are against getting into a relationship even if it killed them. Have you noticed half look ready to cry when I leave?"  
  
No he hadn't noticed actually. The few times they had both been there they were in too high spirits to really pay attention to how the others looked when they left, though he supposed, if Duo were to leave him he'd cry as well. "They adore you Knight, why else were eyes a shine with joyous wonder?"  
  
"What? Wondering why I'd leave them?"  
  
"Hm maybe, maybe not. Perhaps it is wonder you can be so beautiful and not have to beat people off with a stick?" rich laughter bubbled from the Asian beauty as he pushed his lover softly from his way to finish preparing dinner. "Where haps do you think Heero's at now?" Why on Earth he knew Heero was singing this round he didn't know, but for some unexplainable reason his sense told him this. He never ignored his senses.  
  
"Oh" scooting back to jump up on an unused part of counter space Duo tipped his head back, eyeing his mate from the corner of them, "I'm sure he's near the end now. Should be driving the others up the wall."  
  
"With his voice?" Wufei asked, not having thought the other's voice was so untuned for singing.  
  
"No Dragon-love, with the song. Hee-chan's got a great voice, as do you!" winking he smiled, "Both quite lovely for singing, but that songs been played one to many times."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey... you think Hee-chan and Trowa'll get together sooner, or later? 'Cause I've got a plan that'll kn-"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Smiling, eyes sparkling Wufei whacked the other on the knee with his yet to be used spatula, "Leave the match making to Quatre... on second thought, if you both leave it alone, I'm sure it will happen much sooner, they already like one another beyond friends if I have read them right."  
  
"And you have 'cause your never wrong." Laughing as he jumped from the counter pecking the blushing Dragon on his cheek quickly he called out he was going to change before dinner and left the room, Dragon still blushing and working on the meal alone.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Back at the club it's owner was leaning against the bar watching as his blue eyed friend walked across the stage, railing those single into the song with him. Nearly half the place was singing along with his smooth raised voice, egging them on. It was like some convention. Heero was the leader and trying to convince them all he was right with a song, and it was working! The whole damned place reverberated with "Love's Great! When you're not in it!"  
  
At least it was almost over. Still his mind stayed wondering if there was some other way to get the two together short of locking them in a no window room until they agreed to give it a shot. Switching notes to one another was childish, even for Quatre, he wasn't going to do that. There was another way, he knew, to get them together. Maybe like tonight, he could do it through a song. He knew quite a few that would fit the two silent boys perfectly. Yes, maybe he'd do that... close for the night, give it all to them... hmm maybe, just maybe...  
  
.  
  
"~Well I would if I could, but I can't so I won't  
  
They're sayin' I do, I'm sayin' I don't  
  
I won't regret it, one single minute  
  
'Cause love's great when you're not in it~"  
  
'  
  
Yeah, he'd either get them together or they'd do it on their own. One way or the other, him and Duo wouldn't rest 'til they were together! Even as his mind ran that track, as Heero finished up the last of the song, he wondered what his braided friend and his Dragon were doing? What was on tonight dinner plans and... well he didn't have to guess what the 'desert' was... that was pretty easy to guess on it's own.  
  
So, with the songs dieing end whispering out with Heero's voice, the blonde club owner went back to serving his patrons and striking up conversations here and there. Content with the knowledge that two of his friends were in love, knew it and were having the time of their lives. Content to, with the information that his other two friends were being stubborn little dork fish with refusing to see what they held for the other, and in so doing, what they forced his mastermind to cook up to get them together.  
  
It was their own fault really.  
  
.  
  
"~I would if I could, but I can't so I won't  
  
They're sayin' I do, I'm sayin' I don't  
  
I won't regret it, one single minute  
  
'Cause love's great when you're not in it~"  
  
.  
  
^_^ End ^_^  
  
. 


End file.
